not like any other day
by GilmoreGirlsFreakEVER
Summary: Lorelai gets bored...and calls luke...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so yea….tell me if ya like it or if I should change some of it

**Chapter one**

(_Lorelai is sitting on the couch, Flipping through the TV_)

"_Man there is nothing on tonight" _Lorelai says to nobody but herself

(_she gets up off the couch and goes to the kitchen and sits at the table)_

'_I have to find something to do' _she thinks

"_hmmmmmmmm" _she puts her hand on her chin

"_O I got it_" she yells to herself again

(_she jumps off the chair and rushes over to the phone and starts dialing)_

'_Man I hope he answers' _she said deep in thought about what she would say to him _"come on answer……ANSWER"_

"_Luke's_" her coffee giving friend answered in a deep gruff voice

"_Hi I am calling in behalf of Lorelai Gilmore" _Lorelai says in a high pitched voice

"_O…um…ok" _Luke said confused

"_Yea…uh…she told me to call you and tell you….uh…she…"_Lorelai said trying to make it up as she went along

"_well come on I don't have all day…I have a diner to run" _he said irritated

"_um….she…uh….."_Lorelai said trying to find something to say _"she wanted to have dinner tonight" _she said as fast as possible. Then Banged her head on the wall over and over again _'stupid lorelai god…why did you say that…now he is going to think that you like him….well. I kind of do…O gosh don't think that he is your friend " _she thought to herself as she rested her head on the wall

"_o…she..she wanted to go to dinner with me?" _he said smiling inside. '_God Danes now Lorelai is going to find out that you like her…wait I don't like her…as a friend yea ..no more than that.. nope…none….ok maybe a little…very little'_

"_uh yea….with you…um…say at 7 tonight" _Lorelai said hopefully. _'Please don't say no….please…wait did I just say please don't say no….Luke is my friend.. That is it…..really like him that way…nope.. no sir re bob…ok a little'_

'_uh.. Okay" _He said his smile becoming big "_I'll be there_"

"_um…ok. .I'll I mean she will be ready in time" _she said smiling

"_okay" He said still smiling _"oh and Lorelai?"

"_ye…uh…my name is….Katie" _Lorelai said almost slipping up

"_uh sure….Katie…well you tell Lorelai that I can't wait till the dinner" _Luke said knowing the truth

"_ok…I'll… I'll do that" _she said smiling still

"_ok" _he said smiling

"_kay" _she said in her normal voice not know she did that

"_bye Lorelai_" he said as his smiling became bug

"_bye Luke" _she said not knowing he said her name 'wait my name is Katie" she said snapping back into reality but the phone was already dead

(Lorelai moved from the wall to the living room and sat on the couch)

"_I can't believe I just asked Luke out" _she said in shock

(she stays there thinking for a little bit. Then it hits her)

"_I HAVE A DATE WITH LUKE" _she yelled as she jump on top of the couch and starts jumping up and down and starts singing '_I have a date with Luke … ooooo I have a date with Luke"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ello everyone….thanks for the reviews …well neways here is Chapter 2.…

**Chapter 2**

After Lorelai got done jumping up and down on the couch she finally stopped and decided to sit down..

"_Man I have coved my exercising for a mouth" _Lorelai said Breathing hard

_(when she finally catches her breath she thinks about what she is going to wear tonight)_

'_hmmmmmmmm…what am I going to wear' _she thinks to herself "_O I got it_"

_(Lorelai jumps off the couch and runs up the stair to her bedroom)_

"_ok ok….where is it" _she says while throwing her clothes everywhere

"_awww Man I think I let Rory use it"_

_(she runs over to the phone and picks it up to call her Favorite Kid…more like only kid)_

"_ring ring….ring ring.."_

"_Come on Rory…you have to be there…" _Lorelai said praying she was there

"_Hello you've reached Rory…I am not here right now so if you leave a message I will be sure to get back at you" s_aid her answering machine

"_Man I hate answering machines_" Lorelai said while slamming the phone down

_(She goes into her bedroom and sits on her bed)_

"_OK…..OK….I can do this….I am Lorelai Victoria Gilmore…I can do this…..well I think I can" _she said

looking into her closet

(_she gets up off the bed and moves towards the closet and starts going trough the clothes)_

"_How is it that I have all theses clothes and nothing to wear" _she says starting to get upset "…hmm this is pretty" she says while picking up this reddish knee length, strapless dress

"_Ok ok got the dress….now the shoes…" _she said looking for the right pair of shoes "_…O.. theses are good.." _she had a pair of shoes that were red strap high heels

"_MAN I am good_" she said with a big smile on her face

"_OMG what time is it_" she said

(_she ran to the clock…It read 6:30 in big red letters)_

"OMG I have to get ready"

(_she leaps into the bathroom)_

She out of the shower 10 mins later…she was about to put on her dress when the phone rang

"_Man this better be good"_ she said while walking to the phone and picking it up "_Ello Lorelai speaking this Better be good"_

"_Hey" said a deep voice_

" _O…hey.. hey Luke" _she said with a big smile on her face

"_Um…are you busy" _He said thinking she was to busy to talk to him

"_Nope. .not at all…just about to get dressed" _She said thinking about dinner tonight

"_O…well I was just Making sure that we are having dinner tonight" _Luke said hoping she wouldn't back out

" _O yea.. we are…unless you don't want to" _She said hoping that he doesn't back out

"_..Oh… no I want to…do you?" _Luke said

"_well duh…" _she said smiling

"_Ok ok…good…that's good…"_Luke said smiling too _"so how is Katie?" _she said trying to make conversation

"_who…..O Katie…yea…she's good.." _she said hoping he didn't know

"_ok…that's good….well tell her I said hi"_ Luke said

"_I will…I will" _she said while looking at the clock "_uh well I better go now….have to get ready you know…you should to….it's 6:45.…"_

"_ok…I will….see you in a little bit" _he said as his smile grew bigger

"_Kay…see you then….bye"_

"_bye"_

_(Lorelai hangs up the phone)_

" _O yea…this date is going to be very interesting" _Lorelai said going upstairs to finish getting ready


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people….I AM SOOO SORRY….I had school and dance….but…I promise to make it up to you…

Chapter 3

After lorelai put on her dress and hair and make up she was ready to go…

(_lorelai comes out of the room feeling kind of nerves)_

"_Man…I can't believe I am ready on time" _she says as she goes to the clock _the clocks read 6:50 in big red letters_

'_only 10 more mins to go' s_he thinks to herself_………… _

_(lorelai goes into the living room and sits on the couch…)_

"_I wonder if anything is on"_ Lorelai says as she picks up the remote

(_she flips through the channels to find nothing on)_

"_MY GOD…I can't believe nothing is on" _she says getting wanting it to be 7:00 already

_(she sits there thinking about all the memories they had….and the memories they will have again)_

'_BING DONG'_

_(lorelai jumps at the sound of the door bell)_

"_WHOA!…I can't believe it is time already. It only seemed like I was just sitting there about a min or so" _she says while going to answer the door

_(she walks to the door and opens it….there is luke standing there wearing a black suit with her brownish blackish hair slicked back…looking handsome I really do think he is hott lol)_

"_so…uh….you ready to go" _Luke said in a nerves tone

"_uh yea ..uh…just let me get my purse"_ her tone matching his

_(she walks in the kitchen and walks over the table where her purse is…while luke is still outside wondering what to say next…then lorelai walks to the front door to see luke just looking at his feet)_

"_so uh you having a nice conversation with your feet without me" _Lorelai says with that lorelai simle

"_No uh…I just…uh…was…" _Luke said getting that butterfly feeling in his stomach

"_Luke I was just kidding…" _she said looking up at him

"_uh yea…uh I knew that"_ Luke said looking down again

_(they stood there what seemed like hours till Lorelai broke the silence)_

"_so uh are we gonna stand out hear or are we going to leave"_ Lorelai said hoping he wasn't backing out

"_Uh…yea…lets go" _ Luke said hoping she wasn't changing her mind

_(Luke and Lorelai went to the truck…Lorelai was walking to the passenger side with luke following close behind…she went to go open her door when her hand bumped into Luke's)_

"_Oh I'm sorry" _she said feeling her cheeks getting red

"_No. no it was my fault" _he said feeling his heart through he shirt

(_Luke took a while before opening her door)_

"_there ya go" _Luke said with a smile on his face as he opened the door

"_Why thank you kind sir" _Lorelai said stepping into the truck

(_Luke walked around to the front to the drivers side and stepped in)_

"_so uh….where are you taking me?" _Lorelai said with that Lorelai smile again

"_It's a surprise" _ Luke said with that Luke smile

END OF CHAPTER 3

Sorry guys…but I have to do dance…I promise I will update as soon as I get home tomarrow


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooooooo soooooooo sorry you guys…..I had an emergency to take care of…O and Guess what…my Birthday is next Monday the 3rd….YAY…neways here is the date..JJ

**Chapter 4**

Lorelai and Luke went on there way….about 5 mins into the drive Lorelai interrupted the silence…

"_Luke?" _Lorelai said

"yea?" he said looking at the road

"_where are we going?" _Lorelai said in a sweet tone

"_..I told you I'm not telling you" _Luke said trying to hide his smile but it didn't work

"ok…." she said sounded disappointed

Another min into the drive Lorelai interrupted the silence again

"_Luke?" _she said in her sweet tone again

"_yes Lorelai?" _he said in his sweet tone

"…_.I'm bored" _she cried

"_..ok" _Luke laughed

"……_Lets play a game?" _Lorelai said brightly

"_noooo I don't think so_" Luke said

"_OH come on….it'll be fun" _Lorelai said begging him

"…_I don't know" He said unsure_

"pleaseeeeeeeeeeee Luke" she begged

"_fine….what game" _he said giving up

"_ummmmmmmm……how about……ummmmmmmmmmm…the question game" _she said

"…_ok…how do you play" _Luke said still keeping his eyes on the road

"_ok….well…I ask a question….and you have to answer it truthfully….and the you ask a question…and I have to answer it truthfully…we take turns"_ Lorelai said knowing exactly what to ask him

"_ok….you first" _Luke said know what to ask her

"_how much do you like me?" _Lorelai said looking at him

(Luke pulled over and looked at her…wondering if he should say what he really felt)

"_I……I like you…..a lot……no…I take that back…I think I love you"_ he said looking into her eyes

(she sat there looking shocked and didn't know what to say)

"I…um…..I…."she said looking into his eyes

TBC

Sorry I have to cut this short but I have to get everything ready for school tomorrow…..but I will make sure I will update soon….I have no school on Thursday so I will update then


End file.
